Secreto de Navidad
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: .:One-Shot:. Para Sam, Dan Phantom seguía siendo el Danny que era su mejor amigo del cual estaba enamorada. Solo que este era un poquito sádico y estúpido, nada más. [Dan/Sam] ¡DEDICADO A "Carolain"!
… **Hola XD**

 **Bienvenidos a este One-Shot! Rossana's Mind a su servicio. Honestamente AMO esta pareja, y aunque me gusta Danny &Sam, mi amor por Dan&Sam le gana XD**

 **En fin, creo que es más que obvio que se tratará de Dan y Sam, DUH!**

 **Espero que les guste mi trabajo, pues este One-shot estará relacionado con un futuro fic que quiero publicar. Se titulará "Escuadrón Phantom". Jujuju!**

 **Bueno, no los molesto más!**

 **Me gustaría dedicarle este One-Shot a "Carolain", una excelente escritora de fic de DP. Me encantaron tus fics, espero que actualices pronto y te vaya bien en todo n.n**

 **COMENCEMOS.**

 **.**

Secreto de Navidad.

Samantha Manson sonrió.

Ella siempre fue de gran espíritu navideño, pero en esta ocasión, se sentía más fabulosa que nunca.

Porque pasaría esas festividades con sus amigos.

Pero más que nada…

Estaría con su ahora novio, Danny Fenton/Phantom.

No podía pedir nada más. Se sentía realmente feliz. ¿Qué más pedir? Sus padres le habían aprobado el noviazgo con el joven Fenton después de haber salvado al mundo, siendo considerado ahora héroe de todo el mundo. La única condición era que siempre la mantuviese a salvo.

Palabra de honor.

Danny jamás permitía que algo le ocurriera.

Durante estos meses, cada vez que ella estaba en algún peligro, él la protegía, y en el peor de los casos, llegaba a ser él quien recibía el daño con tal de que la gótica no perdiera ni uno de sus cabellos. El joven fantasma lo era todo para ella.

Y hablando de fantasmas…

Sus apresurados pasos por llegar a la casa de Danny fueron reduciendo la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos carmesí observándola.

—…

— ¿Qué tanto me miras?

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? — Se cruzó de brazos mientras le sonreía con burla. — ¿Estás espiándome? — Bajo el silencio y la sonrisa burlona del fantasma, Sam chasqueó la lengua. — Tenías que ser _Danny_ , después de todo…— Bufó.

Dan bajó del techo de la casa en el que había estado observando de lejos a la gótica.

— ¿Acaso mi versión patética te espía, _Sammy_? — La pelinegra hizo una mueca ante el apodo. — Creí que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Sam negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

Si él tan solo supiera lo psicópata que podría ser Danny a veces…-

¡Claro que lo sabía!

Se podría decir, que Danny era él.

Claro, más maduro, y un _poquito_ sádico.

— Larga historia. — Alzó una ceja. — ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? Normalmente estás en Wisconsin.

— Larga historia. — Le contestó del mismo modo. — Además, decidí hacer de esto… Una tradición.

Sam sonrió con cierta confusión.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— El que me pongas de buen humor en Navidad.

La de ojos violetas lo contempló con sorpresa unos segundos, para luego reírse.

 _-U-n—A-ñ-o—A-t-r-á-s-_

 _Claro…_

 _Justo…_

 _Justo tenía que ser esta maldita fecha._

 _¡Justa esta JODIDA fecha!_

 _Maldecía la hora en haber sido precavido._

 _¡Hubiese sido mejor despedazarlos a todos apenas tuvo la oportunidad!_

 _. . ._

 _Apenas había recuperado por completo sus poderes, se podría decir que pudo haber salido del estúpido termo hacía DÍAS. Sin embargo, prefirió pensar con mayor claridad._

 _La venganza se servía en plato frío._

 _Y mientras más disfrutaran de la victoria, mejor sería la caída de esos malditos._

 _Pensó que lo mejor sería tratar de salir cuando Clockwork bajara la guardia. Se podría decir, que le había funcionado la táctica…-_

 _Pero, no todo era perfecto._

 _Apenas había puesto sus pies en el suelo, el amo del tiempo suspiró._

— _Ya me preguntaba si te atrevías a salir._

 _Dan Phantom frunció el ceño y le miró con cierto recelo. El otro fantasma se giró a verlo con una expresión serena._

— _Ya veo. — Sonrió con burla. — Ya te habías dado cuenta._

— _¿Cómo no saberlo? Lo sé todo._

 _La versión maléfica y futura de Danny rodó de ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía que admitir, que Clockwork era el único fantasma a quien no odiaba. Si bien no era tan fuerte como él, tenía habilidades que otros jamás tendría, y eso lo beneficiaba bastante._

— _No pareces muy preocupado. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Así que… ¿Qué es lo que me impide despedazar a Danny?_

 _El amo del tiempo alzó una ceja, clara señal de diversión al ver que estaba de muy buen humor._

— _Velo por ti mismo._

 _Dan entrecerró los ojos y dejó de sonreír. El muy maldito debería estar realmente seguro que él no haría nada para amenazar al mundo…_

 _Nada podía detenerlo._

 _¿Qué podría…?_

 _Entonces lo notó._

 _Si es que en algún momento se sintió de buen humor, este se había desvanecido y había empeorado notablemente. Sus orbes rojos brillaron con más fuerza, señal de clara ira en su semblante. Apretó los puños y contuvo un gruñido._

 _¡¿Por qué?!_

— _Si quieres, sal. Pero recuerda que no puedes hacer nada. — Le dijo tranquilamente el fantasma con la capucha violeta._

 _A Clockwork le parecía música en sus oídos el rechinar de los dientes de un cabreado Dan Phantom._

 _De un segundo tras otro, el fantasma desapareció._

 _El amo del tiempo solo sonrió y contempló con fascinación lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante. Pues ante él, apareció la imagen de cierta gótica que caminaba al lado del chico fantasma y su amigo tecnológico. Se le veía increíblemente feliz._

 _Irónico, ¿verdad?_

— _Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad… Te toca a ti, Phantom._

 _. . ._

 _¡MALDITA, ESTÚPIDA, CABREANTE E ILÓGICA TREGUA!_

 _¡Si no fuera por ella, él estaría sacándole los intestinos a su versión en miniatura!_

 _Tenía sus poderes a mil y sus manos hormigueaban de deseo de querer atacar a alguien._

 _Pero el romper la tregua navideña tenía consecuencias._

 _En su tiempo, ya lo había intentado…_

 _No había salido muy bien…_

 _En su primera Navidad como fantasma completo, como recientemente se había vuelto de tal forma de la mezcla Phantom y Plasmius, no estuvo tan fuerte y dotado como lo estaba ahora. Así que, de manera ignorante y estúpida, había roto el trato._

 _Todos los fantasmas se le vinieron encima por traidor._

 _Aunque pudo con todos._

 _Nadie era rival para él, claro, excepto Clockwork, pero él no había interferido por sus acciones._

 _Así que, había mandado a volar a todos los fantasmas que habían ido a encararle por atreverse a romper la tregua._

 _Desde ese entonces, todos los fantasmas lo odiaron, o le temieron._

 _Tch._

 _Mejor solo que mal acompañado._

 _Ese fue su pensamiento._

 _. . ._

 _Salió fácilmente de la zona fantasma y vagó por las frías calles de Amity Park, aunque se había hecho invisible. La Navidad de verdad lo descomponía, así que no estaba inspirado para imaginar una forma de asesinar de la peor manera posible a Daniel._

 _Lo único que le consoló fue que él debería estar tan emputecido como él, o quizás más cabreado aún._

 _Voló hasta la salida de Amity Park y se integró en los frondosos árboles. En este tipo de situaciones, de verdad que necesitaba estar solo._

 _Porque en estas fechas eran donde más su lado Phantom salía a flote._

 _Por favor, por favor… Perdóname_

 _Pero no volveré a casa otra vez_

 _Tal vez, algún día alces la vista_

 _Y apenas consciente, le dirás a la nada:_

" _¿No hace falta algo?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Estaba furiosa!_

 _No. Decir furiosa era muy poco._

 _Daba fuertes pisadas por las vacías calles de Amity Park. Esta vez Danny sí que se había pasado. Arruinarles a todos la Navidad de esa forma… ¡No era justo! Entendía que detestaba la Navidad con todas sus fuerzas, pero él tampoco ponía de su parte para poder tolerarla de alguna forma. No intervenía para frenar el drama que ocasionaban sus padres, ¡no movía ni un miserable dedo para tratar de sonreír aunque sea a medias…! ¡Pero sí tenía fuerzas para arrasar con toda la Navidad de Amity Park!_

— _¡UGH! — Pateó una lata con fuerza. — ¡Tonto!_

 _Se detuvo al notar el enorme letrero que le señalaba que estaba saliendo de Amity Park. ¿Tanto había caminado? ¿No sería lo mejor volver para que sus padres no se preocuparan…?_

 _¡Agh, que se la llevara el diablo! ¡Ya estaba todo completamente arruinado!_

 _¡Y todo por culpa de Danny!_

 _La nieve amortiguaba los sonoros pasos que daba al adentrarse en los oscuros árboles. Cuando se enojaba, lo mejor era hacer contacto con la naturaleza. Respiró hondo, llegándole el aroma a pinos._

 _Exhaló._

 _Alzó su vista al cielo y se quedó de piedra al ver una extraña silueta, que curiosamente había posado sus ojos específicamente en ella._

 _Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al notar que los ojos color bermellón. Brillantes y sádicos, aunque notó la pizca de curiosidad que habitaba en ellos._

—… " _Tal vez no debí pedir que me llevara el diablo…"— Pensó con cierto sarcasmo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Él tenía un sentido de la audición mucho más desarrollada que cualquier ser que existiese… Según él._

 _Por lo que no tuvo problemas en oír unos molestos pasos acercarse. Él ni se movió, después de todo, la oscuridad lo arropaba bien y no podía ser visto con toda claridad._

 _Para su gran sorpresa e irritación, reconoció a la persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos._

 _La vio cerrar los ojos de manera concentrada, respiró fuerte y profundamente, para después alzar la mirada._

 _Sus ojos violetas se conectaron con los suyos._

 _Quiso reírse de su expresión al ver que la había paralizado del susto a la que una vez fue su mejor amiga, pero honestamente…_

 _No estaba de humor para visitas._

 _Y mucho menos si influenciaban tanto en él._

 _Pudo haberse liberado de su lado humano, sí. Pero no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos. Más aún en esta época, donde sus emociones se encontraban a flor de piel._

 _Danny Phantom había sido conmovido por estos malditos sentimientos humanos, que solo se removían en su ser en momentos como aquellos… Donde por primera vez se dedicaba a pensar sobre cualquier cosa que no fuese destruir y masacrar gente. Se divertía de sus cometidos porque eso lo hacía olvidar. Hacía que las personas pagaran, por hipócritas, por traidores, por ser humanos._

 _Para Dan Phantom, todos sus seres queridos estaban muertos._

 _El ver a Samantha Manson le irritaba._

 _Así no deberían ser las cosas._

 _Ella debería estar muerta, enterrada tres metros bajo tierra para no causarle más molestia de lo que ya hacía._

 _Tú no llorarás por mi ausencia, lo sé_

 _Me olvidaste hace mucho tiempo_

 _¿Soy tan poco importante?_

 _¿… soy tan insignificante?_

 _. . ._

—… _¿Danny?_

 _Todo su cuerpo se tensó._

 _Nadie…_

 _Absolutamente nadie le había vuelto a llamar así durante años._

 _¿No hace falta algo?_

 _¿No hay nadie que me extrañe?_

 _Siempre era Phantom, asesino, psicópata, monstruo._

 _Sintió unas irremediables ganas de torcerle el cuello por atreverse a llamarlo de esa forma, pero el vago recuerdo de la tregua lo hizo contenerse._

—… _Lárgate, Sam._

 _. . ._

 _La gótica casi pegó un brinco al oír su profunda y escalofriante voz. Y aunque detestaba admitirlo, sonaba endiabladamente atractiva._

 _Idiota._

 _Reaccionó ante sus palabras. Cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho y le miró mal._

— _Que yo sepa este es un lugar libre. No tengo por qué irme. ¿Y qué rayos haces aquí? Creí que ya no existías._

 _Sintió un nudo en la garganta._

 _Se la estaba jugando todo por todo._

 _No sabía si volvería a salir de allí en una pieza._

 _Sus pies no querían moverse._

 _Para ella, este no era el monstruo del que todos hablaban, de la versión maléfica de su mejor amigo._

 _Nop._

 _Para Sam Manson, este seguía siendo Danny._

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Era un Danny estúpido y muy arrogante._

 _Escuchó una risa forzada entre las sombras. Ya no podía verlo._

 _Él y sus condenados poderes._

— _Temo que tienes razón… Pero se podría decir… Que no estoy de muy buen humor que digamos. — Sam se tensó al sentir un estremecimiento recorrerle la espina dorsal al oír su voz a sus espaldas. —… Así que agradecería que te fueras._

 _Sam admitía con cierta pesadez que Dan sabía cómo llegar a hacer temblar a las personas._

 _Pero eso no la detuvo._

— _¿Y por qué no te vas tú? — Le reprochó._

— _Yo llegué primero._

—… _No me has contestado mi pregunta._

— _Ya lo hice. — Finalmente apareció en frente de ella, aunque a una distancia prudente. No le gustaba el contacto de los humanos a menos que fuese para matar._

— _Hablo de cómo sigues existiendo._

— _¿Irás con el chisme a Danny que ahora existo fuera de tiempo? — Sonrió con macabro sarcasmo._

— _Contestar con otra pregunta es de mala educación, Danny. — Hizo una mueca._

 _Los ojos de Dan brillaron con más intensidad._

— _Que yo sepa, nunca fuiste fanática de los modales, Sam. Siempre fuiste a tu manera._

 _De alguna forma, había sonado como un pequeño insulto._

 _Pero Sam solo lo contempló como un gran alago._

 _Porque oír esas frías palabras proviniendo del fantasma en frente de ella significaba mucho para ella._

 _Muchos se preguntarían el por qué._

 _¿Por qué importaba tanto?_

 _Fácil._

 _Él aún la recordaba._

 _. . ._

 _Los ojos violetas de Sam se suavizaron notoriamente y esbozó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, desconcertando totalmente a Dan._

 _¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?_

 _La gótica caminó un poco hasta estar a menos de un metro de Dan, quien frunció el ceño, desconfiado. Alzó con cierto temor su mano para posarla en el pecho del fantasma, quien se quedó rígido ante el contacto._

—…

— _Danny…_

 _Envolvió su muñeca con su mano enguantada con violencia, apartándola de él como si su tacto le quemara. Sam contempló la silenciosa ira que habitaba en los ojos escarlata del ser que una vez fue su mejor amigo, del cual estuvo enamorada hasta ahora._

— _No me llames así. — Le dijo entre dientes en medio de un gruñido, clara advertencia para la joven._

 _Sam se frotó la muñeca maltratada de manera recelosa, fulminándole con la mirada._

— _Has sido un tonto muchos años, Danny. — Tragó saliva. — Ahora que no tienes un tiempo al cual regresar, podrías comenzar de nuevo aquí._

— _¿Me ofreces tu ciudad para destruirla? — Le sonrió con crueldad. La gótica lo miró mal._

— _Danny me habló de cómo te convertiste en lo que eres ahora. — Hizo una mueca. — Pero sigo sin entender por qué eres así. Vlad no es tan mal tipo, incluso ha habido veces en que nos ha ayudado. Y tú siempre hiciste lo correcto con tus poderes fantasmas. — Pausó y su mirada cambió a una consternada. — ¿Por qué?_

—…— _Su expresión se enfrió por completo. Nadie le había preguntado sobre su cambio, solo vieron lo exterior. Phantom se había vuelto malvado, fin de la historia. — Es algo simple si lo analizas._

— _Si te explicaras un poco más, lo entendería. — Alzó una ceja._

— _Mi lado humano creyó que liberándose de mí, podría lidiar con el dolor de la pérdida de su adorada familia. — Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. — Pensó mal. — Sonrió con ironía ante el recuerdo. — Solo sé que cuando fui separado, los recuerdos y emociones seguían allí. Así que pensé en volverme más fuerte. ¿Por qué no unirme a Plasmius? Si bien era un completo miserable, tenía grandes poderes. Por eso me fusioné con él. — Se encogió de hombros. — La desequilibrada mente de Vlad terminó por romper la cordura Phantom, creyendo que era vencer el dolor mediante la destrucción._

—… _Déjame ver si entendí…— Se rio para aligerar el tenso ambiente. — ¿Eres un desequilibrado?_

 _Dan sonrió con sorna y rodó de ojos._

— _Supongo que podrías ponerlo de esa manera. Y según tus padres, ellos también creyeron que eras una desequilibrada por mi culpa. — Sam le miró sorprendida. — Irónico, ¿no?_

 _La gótica se rio un poco, le gustaba el humor que poseía el fantasma. Casi se le olvidaba lo letal que podría ser._

—… _¿Aún detestas la Navidad, Danny?_

— _¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? — Chasqueó la lengua, cabreado por el sobrenombre y por la pregunta. — ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?_

— _Curiosidad. Estoy preocupada por mi mejor amigo._

— _Tu mejor amigo está allá, hechizado por el fantasma escritor._

— _¿Qué? — Abrió más los ojos sorprendida. — ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

— _Su presencia ha influenciado a toda Amity Park. — Se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés. — Y como saliste de la ciudad, el efecto se perdió en ti._

—…— _Quizás por eso Danny actuaba tan extraño. Volvió a mirar a Dan. — No contestaste mi pregunta._

— _Agh, olvidé lo obstinada que eres…— Murmuró por lo bajo. Volvió a mirarla. — Sí. La odio._

—…— _Sus ojos violetas siguieron contemplando los rojos de él._

—…— _Suavizó su mirada. — Pero el charlar contigo aligeró mi humor._

 _Sam se sorprendió, para luego sonreírle, sintiéndose ella misma mejor._

— _¿Me estás dando las gracias?_

— _Tómalo como quieras._

 _La paz se vio destruida al oírse el teléfono de Sam. La gótica vio un mensaje de Tucker._

—… _¿Irás con el enano?_

— _¿Por qué debería? — Le miró mal. — ¡Es un tonto egoísta! ¡No es nuestra culpa que odie la Navidad! ¡No tiene por qué desquitarse con los demás y arruinarles el humor a los demás! ¡AGH, ES UN ESTÚPIDO! — Soltó de golpe lo furiosa que se sentía con Danny._

 _Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho._

 _Técnicamente, había insultado a la versión futura de su amigo en su cara._

 _La había regado… Y en grande._

 _Vaya que lo hizo._

 _Solo a ella se le ocurría subir y bajar a insultos al fantasma probablemente más poderoso que había hasta ahora en frente de sus narices._

 _El fantasma de ojos carmesí la miraba un tanto sorprendido por su estallido de furia y por todo lo que le había dicho. Sam sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza y de la pena. Esperó pacientemente que el fantasma le arrancara los ojos a su antojo, pero lo siguiente definitivamente no se lo esperó._

 _Dan Phantom había soltado una sonora y melodiosa carcajada al cielo._

 _Sam le miraba boquiabierta, pensando que ese sujeto definitivamente estaba loco._

— _Hasta hoy, sigues sorprendiéndome, Sam. — Dijo al recuperarse del ataque de risa. Carraspeó un poco. — Ya te desahogaste, así que lo mejor será que te largues para contentarte con Danny._

 _Sam miró el suelo, aún avergonzada por lo que había dicho y realmente sorprendida por lo que había hecho. Comenzó a caminar de espaldas, para finalmente voltearse y volver a la ciudad, pero antes de eso, detuvo sus pasos y se giró a ver la oscura silueta entre los árboles. Solo distinguía sus irises rojos._

—… _Feliz navidad, Dan. — Musitó muy bajito para volver a su ciudad en busca de Danny._

 _. . ._

 _Dan alzó la vista para contemplar el cielo nocturno._

 _Tal vez… Salir no fue tan malo._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué no me delataste esa vez?

— Danny me habló del pacto que tenían los fantasmas. No tenía por qué alertarle si no ibas a hacer nada. — Se encogió de hombros. — ¿Y bien? ¿Con qué te divierto ahora este año?

—…— Sonrió con arrogancia. — Tengo lo que quería, _Sammy_.

La gótica frunció el ceño y formó una mueca.

—… No me llames así.

Dan solo se rio con burla. Sip, había conseguido lo que quería.

— Ya estoy satisfecho. Puedes irte. — Le cedió el paso con fingida gentileza. Sam estufó.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías de mí exactamente, Dan Phantom? — Se cruzó de brazos.

— Verte.

Simple y directo.

Dicho esto, desapareció en frente de Sam, quien había quedado confundida con su respuesta.

Aunque sonrió después para seguir caminando. Ya cuando estuvo en frente de la casa de su novio, miró disimuladamente el cielo.

— Feliz navidad, _Danny_. — Susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Escuchó un gruñido cerca de ella, quien se rio.

— ¡No me llames así!

Sam tocó la puerta sin dejar de sonreír.

Tal vez dedicarle un poco de su tiempo al fantasma cada Navidad para aligerarle el humor, no era tan malo.

.

 _Fin._

.

 **NYA NYA~!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Nos veremos en algún futuro!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
